Winters Storm
by Diamond-Wind
Summary: Can Bulma and Vegeta get along if they were stuck in Capsule Corp, when a huge snow storm hits. Or could romance blossom?


A/N: The harsh heat beating down outside. The sweat on your forehead. Who can escape these conditions outside. Well, as you sit in the air- conditioning of your home; enjoy my story. It take place in the nicest, bestest "coolest"(2 definitions) season of all.......... Disclaimer: Not me! If I did I'd have snow on front porch all-year long.  
  
The weather outside was of harsh conditions. First off, the temperature was well below twenty degrees. Secondly, heavy snow hammered the area. Thirdly, the drifting snow made traveling conditions treturious. To conclude this up, it was the beginning of night, and the sun had just gone down.  
Bulma Briefs sat in the livingroom of Capsule Corporation watching television. The show she was currently watching was called Watashi no Aozora (My Blue Sky), and it was about a single mother in japan, and raising a child out of wedlock. Although she had many friends, she still had difficulty in life.  
What else was there to do right now? You couldn't go outside. The phone wires were frozen. Luckily, electricity worked.....well atleast in certain parts of the house.  
So basically it was a nice nite. (nicknite haha guess no one caught on) A nice warm fire in the fire place, a heater, and quite a few warm blankets. Just watching the snow outside a clouded window made you feel relaxed.  
The quietness of the evening-into night was disturbed by the sound of a shower; that was running upstairs. Bulma didn't have to guess who it was because her, and Vegeta were the only two people in the house. her parents had travelled to Australlia to attend a convention, and wouldn't be back till next week; Friday. So the house ahem was all to herself.  
The show ended, and she flipped through a few more channels until she came across a different show she never seen before. But it seemed to interest her. It was kind of like a comedy. It was about a teen girl in school, and how she goes through different situations.  
The shower turned off, and Vegeta came downstairs dressed in a pair of black plaid pajama pants.  
"Quit training early, I see," Bulma said with a yawn sitting up on the couch. She watched as Vegeta went into the kitchen.  
"Me quit," he laughed, and invaded the fridge; taking out food, and setting it on the kitchen table. "All the wires on the west side of the house are frozen solid," he finished.  
Just earlier that day they got in a heated arguement. They're arguement had its usual name calling, put downs, and threats. It always ended the same; with Bulma trying to slap Vegeta.  
But this fight was different somehow. She wasn't her usual arguing self. It seemed as if she wanted to say something, but didn't.  
Bulma got off the couch, and went into the kitchen lazily. She took a seat across from Vegeta, and rested her head on the table.  
"What do you want, women," Vegeta barked at her as she sat down, and began to eat the contents of food on the table.  
"I was going to make a cup of-This is my house, I'll do as I please," she barked back at him.  
"Women just bite my head off," he said in a calm voice.  
Thats what always happens at night. Vegeta was more calmer, and relaxed. He still had his mouth, though.  
The arguements they had mostly were always forgotten by the end of the day. They were still mad at each other; it was just that the arguement was forgotten.  
Bulma got up from the table, and went over to the stove. She turned it on, and stood their waiting for the water in the kettle to come to a boil.'  
Vegeta put his dishes in the sink, and went into the living room. He was probably going to sit on the couch and watch tv. When Bulma was finished making her tea, she was going to kick Vegeta off her couch.  
When the water boiled, she made herself a cup of tea. Then, she decided to make Vegeta a cup. She picked up the two cups, and brought them into the livingroom.  
In the living room Vegeta was sitting on the couch, watching the same show Bulma was watching earlier.  
"Here," she said holding the cup out to him.  
He tore his eyes from the tv a moment, and looked at Bulma. Then he took the cup slowly.  
"I'm not poisioning you," she said.  
"Wouldn't be surprising if you were," he mumbled. He took a sip of the tea, and found that it was rather good.  
She put her cup on the table, and picked up the blankets on the floor; throwing them onto the couch.  
"Move Vegeta," she said pointing her thumb behind her.  
He looked at her, then moved down a little bit, and patted the spot next to him.  
"No, no I meant for you to get off the couch," she demanded putting her hands on her hips.  
"Theres enough room," he pasused for a moment," I dont bite, but your boyfriend does," he said then laughed.  
She sat down, and threw a pillow at him. "If case you haven't noticed, me and him haven't been together." She scrunched herself up, and covered herself in three blankets.  
"Relax women, I won't bite," he said starting to get aggravated. Was she really mad at the remark he just said? Was she afraid of him, for some reason?  
"This is the way I sit," she said, and leaned off the couch a little, to retrieve her cup of tea. She took a sip of it, and held it in her hands.  
Suddenly there was a chilly air that swept through the livingroom.  
Bulma got off the couch, and disappeared into the other room. A moment later she came back with a mad look on her face.  
"Heaters not working," she answered, his unanswered question. She shivered as she put the blankets back on herself.  
"Sit right here," Vegeta said.  
She looked at Vegeta, and noticed that he was serious. So she lied down next to him.  
Instantly when she lied down next to him she felt a warming sensation surrond her. He had surronded her with his ki.  
She turned her head up, and looked at him. "Why are you being so nice, after you were such an ass earlier today," she questioned.  
"Stop asking questions, and go to sleep," he sneered.  
She elbowed him in the side, and closed her eyes.  
Soon she fell asleep at his side.  
He continued to watch television until 2 'o'clock. He turned off the television, and got back on the couch. Soon he was asleep. 


End file.
